


Apple & Choices

by RockyJade



Series: Good Omens [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyJade/pseuds/RockyJade
Summary: Aziraphale想起某個世紀他遇見的那條巨蟒，而Crowley猜測天使連唾液都是神聖的。





	Apple & Choices

「嘿，Angel。」伴隨著門上的鈴聲，一抹漆黑的影子從倫敦夜間仍然熱絡的街道，邁入位於街角的老舊書店。

「Crowley！」有著白色捲髮的男人轉身面向影子，嗓音裡帶著不由自主的喜悅，當他發現來者手上掛著一只明顯像是伴手禮的盒子時，Aziraphale臉上的笑容更加燦爛了。

注意到天使的目光，Crowley晃了晃掛在手指上的盒子，「給你帶了些土產，聽說Tadfield出產的蘋果相當不錯。」

「噢，你真是太好了。」Aziraphale笑彎了他煙灰色的雙眼，走近店門口將門上的掛牌翻成“CLOSED”那面向外，「Tadfield有任何異常嗎？」

※

在世界末日，或者說“前”世界末日結束之後，他們與撒旦之子、人間王子、巴拉巴拉──Adam成協議，兩位超自然靈體每隔一段時間輪流去Tadfield，偵查天堂或地獄是否還有加派人手接近男孩，企圖唆使Adam再次挑起世界末日，以及順手解決一些因Adam特殊體質而產生的問題，譬如少年家的後院籬笆動不動就會枯萎，尤其當某人被禁足時。

天使建議亞當應該從根本解決問題，也就是減少自己被禁足的次數，畢竟植物也是有生命的，應該要好好愛惜 (在倫敦公寓裡的Crowley打了個噴嚏)，亞當對此聳了聳肩，天使腦海裡浮現了某本關於叛逆期少年心理研究的書籍，也許他應該改天推薦那本書給這孩子的父母，為他們開導一下。

至於Tadfield氣候異常良好這方面，惡魔與天使起初也有些猶豫是否應該干涉，畢竟亞當身為一個青少年，會希望夏日出門遊玩時能伴隨著晴朗的天氣，以及每年的聖誕夜能打雪仗，那也是無可厚非的，而這似乎也沒有帶來什麼不良影響（當地的蘋果甚至因此而特別甜美），所以他們最後一致決定維持現狀。

※

「跟往常一樣，周圍有些硫磺的味道，一些偵查的小惡魔。」Crowley把手中的盒子放到茶几上，癱坐在他習慣的那個老舊長沙發上。

「上次我去的時候也是，一些天使的薄荷味。要來些茶嗎？」Aziraphale在Crowley擺手拒絕後，落座在隔一個茶几與惡魔面對面的單人椅上，「不知道天堂與地獄什麼時後才會放過Adam。」

「或者是什麼時後才會出手。」Crowley脫下墨鏡，掛在天使覺得有些過低的領口，「不過就我看來，Adam也不是什麼省事的料，那位人類之子可是相當有他自己的想法。」

「你說的對，那位男孩確實比他同年齡的孩子們更加…老成？」Aziraphale將雙手疊合，放在他有些豐腴的小腹上，「至少比Warlock成熟些，而Adam的父母也相當關愛他們的孩子，在他們身上我可以感受到溫暖的愛意。」

「即使我無法感受愛，也能從肉眼看出Warlock與Adam家庭氣氛之間的差別。」惡魔挺起上半身，從茶几上的白色盒子裡拿出其中一顆鮮紅的蘋果，「孩童心靈層面上的生長與原生家庭關係可密切了…噢，我來就好。」Crowley 示意Aziraphale 保持坐著，惡魔手持蘋果起身邁步走向位於書店偏後方的茶水間，消失在天使的視線中，「人子可不能選擇自己出身到哪種家庭。」

「Warlock的家庭不是你們選的嗎？」Aziraphale稍微提高了些音量，以防Crowley 沒聽清楚。

「是“他們”選的，」Crowley的聲音伴隨著流水聲，「也許他們就想讓撒旦之子長成那副臭小孩的模樣呢？連我們兩個都阻止不了，又或許他們也沒想那麼多，只是覺得外交官的兒子聽起來很方便，就像你說過的，」流水聲停止了，「把世界末日翻譯成各種不同語言，盡可能向更多國家推廣。」

「也許吧。」Aziraphale的目光隨著Crowley走回茶几的步伐，「人類擁有許多選擇，但也無法選擇一切。」

Crowley手上拿著洗好之後看起來更加鮮豔的蘋果，駐足於天使落座的單人椅左側，「是阿，他們是那樣的。」

「嚐一口試試，果農保證是甜的。」惡魔伸長拿著果實的右手，將其遞到Aziraphale臉前。

天使對此毫不懷疑，Crowley手中的蘋果確實看起來非常可口，比他看過的任何蘋果都還要誘人。

「謝謝。」Aziraphale伸出手，準備接下Crowley手中的蘋果。

然而，Crowley的手卻在天使要碰到蘋果的前一刻將其拿開了，在Aziraphale困惑的眼神中，惡魔再次把蘋果移回天使面前，幾乎貼著Aziraphale的嘴唇。

「咬一口。」Crowley挪動著右手手指，擒著蘋果的底部，將其又往前遞了遞。

Aziraphale微微皺起眉頭，思考著倘若就這樣咬下去是否合乎禮儀，或者，是否合乎一位天使與一位惡魔之間該有的相處方式。

天使的目光從蘋果，沿著Crowley拿著果實的手，慢慢游移到了Crowley現在沒有墨鏡阻隔的金黃色蛇瞳，Aziraphale原本想用眼神對惡魔表達他的疑惑，卻在視線交互後的片刻愣住了。

Aziraphale認得這樣的眼神，每當面前這條狡猾的老蛇對他提出一些他不知道是否出自於善良、但是相當誘人的提議時，Crowley總是會這樣看著他，讓Aziraphale想起了某個世紀在樹林裡偶然遇見的巨大蟒蛇。

※

_『那條巨蟒有著和__Crowley__相似的金黃色眼瞳！』_，發現這點的Aziraphale停下了自己正前往某個部落的腳步。

天使在稍遠的地方觀察著巨蟒，此刻牠正盤在枝葉茂密的樹上蓄勢待發，雙眼炯炯有神的盯著同棵樹下一隻不知為何落單、正無知無覺低著頭嚼食地上鮮嫩綠草的小奶羊。

_『也許是不小心從部落裡逃出來的吧。』_Aziraphale心想，同時感覺到周圍的氣溫有些濕熱，_『希望下次和惡魔擲硬幣決定誰負責賜福與誘惑時，目的地的天氣會比這裡好一些。』_

巨蟒小心翼翼地觀察著小奶羊，絲毫沒察覺自己周圍有一位超自然靈體也正觀察著牠。就在Aziraphale四處張望，猶豫自己是否應該上前救下那隻小奶羊時，天使的目光又瞥向了巨蟒的金瞳。

_『那雙眼睛，它該不會是__Crowley__眷屬吧？』_天使覺得巨蟒的雙眼真的跟某惡魔非常相似，_『牠盯著獵物的眼神，天啊，__Crowley__似乎有時也會這樣盯著我看，幾乎一模一樣，除了__Crowley__不會吐出黑色蛇信以外。』_

就在此時，遠處傳來一個微弱的呼叫聲，Aziraphale猜測也許是牧羊人正在尋找他的家畜，小奶羊動了動牠的耳朵，欲轉頭面向聲音來處。

而蟒蛇就在此時撲向了牠覬覦已久的獵物。

那幾乎是一瞬間的事，Aziraphale上一秒還在想那位牧羊人聲音的方向好像是他要前往的部落，下一秒他就看見巨蟒的身體纏繞在小奶羊身上了。

蟒蛇強而有力的身軀捲曲在獵物身上，每當小奶羊張開嘴巴發出微弱的呼叫，巨蟒就更加擠壓蜷縮一些，直到小奶羊再也無法吐出任何氣息。

Aziraphale全程呆愣著，不曉得自己是怎麼了，他煙灰色的眼睛睜得大大的，直到蟒蛇開始將已經不再呼吸的小奶羊吞入腹中時，他才驚覺自己忘記吐氣，幸好天使不會因窒息而死亡。

巨蟒已經將獵物的頭部吞入口中，Aziraphale發覺自己比起拯救小羊，似乎更加希望這條蟒蛇飽餐一頓，天使開始在心中默默為小奶羊禱告。

在Aziraphale為小羊禱告結束時，巨蟒也已經將獵物完全吞入腹中，懶洋洋的癱在地上，_『天啊。』_Aziraphale心想，_『這也有點像__Crowley__在喝完幾瓶他偏好的美酒後，恍神癱在一旁的模樣。』_

若不是Aziraphale曉得Crowley不需要以這樣原始的方式進食，而且惡魔在贏了賭硬幣之後仍然前往這個部落的機率微乎其微，天使簡直要懷疑眼前的巨蟒就是那位伊甸園之蛇了。

此時，Aziraphale再次聽見遠方傳來呼喊，牧羊人似乎比剛剛更近了些，天使帶著擔憂的眼神看向巨蟒。

一條腹部明顯能看出剛進食完、飽食後行動緩慢的巨蟒，遇上丟失羊隻的牧羊人會發生什麼事呢？會被牧羊人的手杖毆打？喔不也許甚至更糟，牧羊人會呼喊部落裡的所有成年人，讓他們帶上武器──

之後的事情Aziraphale不忍去想像。

Aziraphale下定決心後朝巨蟒靠近了些，而蟒蛇在他踏出第一步時抬起頭看向了他，（讓天使有些意外的）帶著沒有敵意的眼神，對著Aziraphale吐了吐蛇信。

「你好，蛇先生？或是小姐？」Aziraphale微笑著，語氣禮貌而友善，「繼續待在這裡會可能會有點危險，你是否願意動身前往森林深處呢？」

巨蟒金黃色的豎瞳盯著Aziraphale，吐了吐他黑色的蛇信。

_『這有點像__Crowley__聽不懂我說的話時會露出的眼神，』_Aziraphale忍不住又想到，_『差別只在__Crowley__會皺眉歪頭。』_

牧羊人又傳來了一聲距離更近的喊羊聲，Aziraphale看見蟒蛇轉頭往聲音的方向瞥了一眼。

在天使抱著希望的目光下，蟒蛇又轉向Aziraphale。

然後蟒蛇再次吐了吐蛇信，待在原地一動也不動。

Aziraphale低頭深深嘆了口氣，決定拋下天使的尊嚴──

天使抬頭，確保巨蟒的雙眼還看著他，Aziraphale指了指部落的方向，用力跺了幾下雙腳，同時舉起他有些豐腴的雙手，擺出熊攻擊的姿勢，盡可能讓自己看起來相當兇狠。

巨蟒的頭向後縮了縮，Aziraphale很滿意這個反應，_『就像當__Crowley──__』_

天使遏止了自己的回憶，眼前當務之急是巨蟒的安危。

Aziraphale接著指了指森林深處，朝那個方向伸出他的雙手，然後將其併攏，整個人由手指到上半身微微扭動，表現得像條爬行中的蛇。

片刻後Aziraphale視死如歸的看向巨蟒，企圖在蛇身上看出一點明白了的感覺。

幸好，蟒蛇在凝視天使一小段時間後，帶著沉重的肚子緩慢地朝他所指的森林深處方向爬去。

天使慶幸自己省了一份為巨蟒施奇蹟的報告，_『居然連這也__…__』_Aziraphale目送著巨蟒，_『就像__Crowley__和我小酌片刻後離開的背影。』_

Aziraphale有點忘記自己後來是如何跟牧羊人交代小羊的下落，他好像還編了個故事警告部落居民千萬不要接近森林深處。

但他不會忘記巨蟒那雙盯著獵物的眼睛，那雙金黃色的豎瞳…

** _就像現在盯著他的這雙眼睛_ ** ** _──_ **

※

Aziraphale不是第一次有這個疑惑，每次當他看見Crowley露出這種蛇盯著獵物般表情的時候，天使腦海總是會浮現這個問題：

_『伊甸園之蛇也是用這個眼神誘惑夏娃吃下智慧之果的嗎？』_

“人類擁有許多選擇，但也無法選擇一切。” 

“是啊，他們是那樣的。”

** _那天使和惡魔呢？_ **

** _他們能選擇什麼呢？_ **

_『如果伊甸園之蛇是用這個眼神誘惑夏娃，使她選擇摘下智慧之果，』_Aziraphale心想，_『那__Crowley__也是用著同樣的眼神，讓我_**_選擇_**_──__』_

_＊咔嗞＊_

天使聽見聲音才驚覺，剛剛自己陷入思緒時，嘴巴下意識咬了一口蘋果，就著惡魔的手。

_『噢天啊！！』_Aziraphale在心中小聲尖叫著，_『仁慈的主請原諒我！！』_同時小心翼翼地咀嚼口中的果肉，並小口嚥下。

天使的視線只敢盯著蘋果看，「確實是還蠻甜的…」其實Aziraphale根本無法分神注意舌頭上是什麼味道。

然後他發現蘋果被咬的缺口匯集了一些汁液，而那些汁液凝聚片刻後，最終流向了Crowley拿著果實的手指。

接著Aziraphale動了，在他明白自己要做什麼之前──

天使舔了惡魔的手指。

Aziraphale的舌頭碰觸到Crowley沾著果汁的手指。

時間彷彿靜止在這一刻──

直到Crowley的手指抖了一下。

「噢！我的天啊，我真的很抱歉！」Aziraphale急忙站起身掏出隨身攜帶的手帕，迅速地將蘋果自Crowley的手中抽離後放到茶几上，並且用手帕仔細擦拭著惡魔的手。

「這條手帕先給你擦，我、我…」天使的視線四處游移，最後落向罪魁禍首：茶几上的蘋果，「我去把蘋果切成盤吧！」

天使幾乎是落荒而逃地抓走桌上被咬了一口的蘋果奔向茶水間，期間還差點撞倒一些被疊得高高的書堆。

※

Crowley沒想到會有這樣意料之外的發展。

今日稍早，Crowley白天剛巡察完Tadfield，並且順手幫Adam解決一些問題之後（Adam：請問小孩從哪裡來呢？ Crowley：送子鳥。），惡魔坐在剛啟程駛向倫敦的賓利上，他偶然地向路邊瞥了一眼，看見了果園裡的蘋果樹。

Crowley靠著路邊停下賓利，思考著雖然這些蘋果外觀不比伊甸園的智慧之果鮮豔，但以人類培養的品種來說，色澤算是相當不錯，就不知道味道方面是如何了，畢竟伊甸園之蛇也沒有嚐過智慧之果。

『帶一些給天使嚐嚐吧。』惡魔打開車門，走向路邊的蘋果攤販。

Aziraphale相當喜歡蘋果，尤其將其製作成甜點時，諸如蘋果派、蘋果馬芬、蘋果磅蛋糕等等，噢，還有法式焦糖蘋果可麗餅，這些都是Crowley很常在天使身上嗅到的味道。

當Crowley向Aziraphale遞出蘋果，誘惑其就這樣咬下時，坦白說，他認為天使大概會嚴肅拒絕惡魔的這種行為，那麼Crowley就會聳聳肩，轉回茶水間將蘋果切好後盛盤再遞回來。

出乎他意料的是，Aziraphale就這樣看著他，然後出神了。

Crowley挑起了一邊的眉毛，他能從天使煙灰色的雙眼中看出Aziraphale似乎是在回想一些事情，於是他帶著少有的禮貌沒有打斷天使的神遊。

_『在誘惑者的面前發呆可不是什麼好行為啊，__Angel__。』_Crowley心想，尤其Aziraphale似乎是對著他的眼睛想著誰，這讓他感覺不太舒服。

_『曾經有誰也帶著這種眼神看向天使嗎？是哪個該死的惡魔？或是天使？甚至是人類_ _──_ _』_

在體內一些符合惡魔成份的嫉妒開始沸騰之前，Crowley突然注意到，雖然Aziraphale 依然坐在沙發上發呆，但是他的嘴唇似乎比剛才更加靠近蘋果了。

他的天使即使是在神遊中也不忘對食物的渴望呢。

Crowley屏住呼吸地看著Aziraphale緩慢接近惡魔拿在手裡多時的蘋果，看著天使下意識微微地張開了嘴巴，然後雪白的牙齒和柔軟的唇接觸到了蘋果──

_＊咔嗞＊_

_『__GOAL──__！！』_Crowley內心的小惡魔歡呼著。

若不是Aziraphale回神後雙眼一直瞪著蘋果，也許他會發現伊甸園之蛇的嘴角此時忍不住微微地翹起。

成功誘惑天使的成就感讓惡魔的心情非常愉悅，他甚至想乾脆像人類一樣在手機的日曆上加註今天是個紀念日──蘋果紀念日，往後每年的今天他都要誘惑Aziraphale吃下一顆蘋果。

Crowley能嗅到蘋果濃郁的氣息蔓延到看起來有些緊張的Aziraphale身上，這讓天使聞起來也相當甜美。

_『也許下次我該把蘋果叼在嘴上？』_惡魔邪惡地想，嘴角又上揚了幾分。

咕咚，Aziraphale嚥下了他口中的果肉，「確實是還蠻甜的…」

_『那麼比起伊甸園的禁果，哪個比較甜呢？』_Crowley很想這麼問，但是他不太確定天使在伊甸園裡有沒有因為嘴饞而摘下一顆智慧之果，_『大概沒有吧，畢竟__Aziraphale__那時可是個__“__好__”__天使呢。』_

就在Crowley猶豫自己是否也該咬一口，嚐嚐蘋果的味道時，惡魔感覺到他的手指有些濕意。

_『多汁的蘋果，』_Crowley看著蘋果心想，_『榨成汁__Aziraphale__應該也會蠻喜歡的。』_

接著天使的嘴唇又靠近了蘋果，惡魔想也許Aziraphale是吃上癮了還是怎麼著──

然後惡魔就看見Aziraphale嫣紅的舌頭碰上了他拿著蘋果的手指。

被天使舌頭接觸的部位傳來一陣柔柔的暖意，讓Crowley金黃色的虹膜往外擴散了些。 

Crowley甚至不曉得自己是否下意識地停止了時間。

但那溫暖隨即被一種微微的灼熱感所取代了，就像被稀釋後濃度過低的聖水潑灑到，這使惡魔顫抖了下他的手指。

Crowley看著Aziraphale飛快地掏出手帕幫他擦拭，帶著想把什麼東西抹去但是卻又小心翼翼的力道。

接著Aziraphale就帶著跟天使臉頰一樣姻紅的蘋果奔向了茶水間。

而Crowley站在原地，片刻後視線從天使背影消失的轉角，緩慢地移到惡魔手上白色的棉質手帕，上面有一些淡淡的水漬。

_**混和著蘋果汁液的天使唾液** _

惡魔將右手縮成拳頭，大拇指隔著手帕乾淨的部分搓了搓剛剛被Aziraphale親密碰觸的地方，那陣柔柔的暖意、以及灼燒的感覺彷彿還存在著。

Crowley的腦袋裡憑空浮現一個畫面：

惡魔把自己的幾根手指沾滿蘋果汁，遞向Aziraphale，而天使張開他柔軟的嘴，將惡魔的手指納入口中。

他的手指就像戳進被太陽曝曬整天的滾燙沙子裡，但是Crowley不在意。

Aziraphale炙熱的口腔中，乖巧的舌頭繞著手指打轉，吸吮著惡魔手上的蘋果汁。

Crowley忍不住使壞，用手指玩弄那滑溜的舌頭，把那些柔軟攪得一團亂。

天使寶石般的雙眼擒著淚光，因為惡魔的蠻橫，一些唾液從Aziraphale的嘴角溢了出來。

於是Crowley湊向前，想嚐嚐那些混著天使味道的果汁會不會比原本的果實更加甜美──

_＊咚＊_

從茶水間傳來的聲音打斷了惡魔旖旎的幻想。

在Crowley分辨出那是刀具落在砧板上的聲音後，惡魔挪動他站了有段時間的雙腳，整個人有些脫力的躺回他稍早坐著的長沙發上，緩緩的吐了口氣。

Crowley幾乎可以想像，方才Aziraphale慌忙跑進茶水間後，將臉埋進他肉呼呼的手掌裡，小聲碎念著請求上帝寬恕他之類的禱告，然後在幾次深呼吸後，天使瞪向砧板上那顆被咬了一口的蘋果，抽出一旁的水果刀，一刀將其切成兩半。

這應該就是那個聲響的來源了，惡魔心想，他的視線從茶水間的方向回到手帕上，Crowley避開接觸水漬的部分將手帕攤在掌心仔細揣詳。

惡魔發現手帕的角落繡著小巧的白色翅膀，他的嘴角往上揚了揚。

Crowley用空閒的手從牛仔褲口袋裡抽出一條絲質的黑色方巾，攤在左手上。

很碰巧的，這條黑色方巾的角落也繡著一個小小的翅膀，與白色手帕不同的是， 這只翅膀是黑色的。

_『哈！』_惡魔無聲的笑了笑，也許他下次也該用這條黑色方巾幫Aziraphale擦些什麼沾在身上的東西，像是殘留在嘴唇上的牛奶，或是天使吃完可麗餅後沾在嘴角的鮮奶油，抑或是惡魔混著紅酒的…

手上傳來的微弱刺痛感讓Crowley中斷了思考，他剛剛下意識的搓到手帕上的水漬，_『八成屬於天使那該死的神聖不可侵犯的部分。』_

惡魔用黑色方巾將白色手帕包裹起來，將兩條手帕一起塞回口袋裡。

Crowley眼神瞄向右手那不知是因為搓揉還是其他原因而現在有點微紅的手指。

_『那麼，惡魔的唾液對天使也會有相同的效果嗎？』_惡魔心想。

雖然惡魔不介意將來跟天使交換唾液時伴隨著些許刺痛感──那甚至會讓Crowley更加興奮，但他可不希望給對方留下糟糕的回憶。

_『__Aziraphale__應該不會喜歡嘴裡被塞一塊__…__滾燙的硫磺？』，_也許天使會對法式舌吻產生心理陰影呢。

Crowley突然想起他與Aziraphale阻止世界末日的那個夜晚，他們坐在長椅上等公車時共飲一瓶紅酒，那個瓶口上的間接接吻。

惡魔那時對此也有些意外，大概是因為Aziraphale剛阻止完世界末日，身心不免也有些鬆懈，否則在Crowley的認知中，天使應該會提議使用酒杯享受美酒才是。

_『那又是怎麼回事？』_惡魔確定那時可沒有這種灼燒感，_『又或者酒精可以中和它？就像牛奶可以中和辛味？』_

Crowley立刻掏出手機打開某個購物網站，他決定要添購幾箱美酒，一些放在老舊書店，一些放在公寓，以防萬一賓利上也得擺幾瓶，用奇蹟保持在最佳溫度。

然後惡魔在推薦的相關產品列上看見酒心巧克力，圖片中的糖果看起來小巧而精緻。

_『噢，這種的可以隨身攜帶，__Aziraphale__八成也不會拒絕甜食。』_那麼惡魔只需要在天使嘴裡塞一顆酒心巧克力，接下來他就可以──

Crowley總是不缺乏想像力和創意。

※

「Angel，你喜歡哪種酒心巧克力？」這是Aziraphale端著一盤蘋果走回來時聽到的第一句話，在天使困惑的眼神中Crowley解釋道：「我突然想嚐些甜品，想詢問你是否有推薦的口味。」

「噢，好的。」Aziraphale將水果盤放在茶几上，坐回他舒適的單人椅，天使十分慶幸他們倆擺脫了方才那個尷尬的氣氛。

不過在他的印象中，Crowley很少對酒以外的飲食感興趣，噢對，酒心巧克力也有酒精，也許這是原因？總歸來說，惡魔對甜食感興趣應該算是件好事。

思及此，Aziraphale臉上揚起微微的笑容，「不知你是否還記得你在某次匆忙路過時帶來的那些酒心巧克力？」

「你說上面印著櫻桃的那種？」Crowley滑著手機的螢幕，「那次是出門時被房東強硬的塞了一盒，就順手帶來給你了，這款巧克力在網路上的風評似乎相當不錯。」

「是的，沒錯，那款酒心巧克力裡面還有櫻桃，」Aziraphale談起食物時總是帶著甜膩的笑容，「酒味巧克力的苦和櫻桃──」

「Aziraphale。」Crowley突然的呼喚打斷了天使的美食心得評論。

天使眨了眨眼，看見惡魔扭頭朝周圍嗅了幾下，最後金色豎瞳鎖定在Aziraphale的左手手掌上。

「Angel，」Crowley掌心向上伸出自己的右手，「你的左手能否借我一下？」

Aziraphale嚥了口口水，惡魔的眼神又再度讓他想到那條巨蟒了。

Crowley的右手像紳士邀舞一般舉在空中，耐心地等待著他邀請的對象賞賜他一段優雅的雙人舞。

惡魔說不清自己等待著一個“NO”，或是一個“WHY”，還是什麼其他別的回應，他就像以往一樣盯著Aziraphale煙灰色的眼睛，而天使與他對視片刻後，將視線移向惡魔仍然攤著的右手掌心。

接著是一陣微妙的寧靜。

就在Crowley想開口說點什麼打破沉默之前，Aziraphale帶著一股豁出去的魄力閉上雙眼，猛然將自己的左手向下搭在惡魔的右手掌心。

天使和惡魔的手在茶几上方相握了，邀舞紳士的耐心最終得到了回報。

只是握個手罷了，Aziraphale 努力說服自己，他們之前為了交換身體也有握過手，沒事的，這沒什麼大不了的。

由於天使閉上了雙眼，他與Crowley接觸的地方傳來的感知便被放大了。

Aziraphale感覺到掌下的指節分明的手握住了他的四根手指，骨感的大拇指在他的食指上搓揉，接著一股微弱的氣息撲在上頭，那是Crowley的鼻息。

天使能想像現在惡魔將臉幾乎貼在他的左手上，金色雙眼盯著他們交疊的手，眼睫毛低垂著。

倘若Crowley要回敬自己稍早失禮的行為，那也很合理，Aziraphale努力的壓抑自己想抽回手的衝動。

畢竟那是自己先開始的，就算惡魔會想報復性地舔一口他的手指，也是無可厚非的，甚至是過分地用尖牙咬下，那也──

Aziraphale甚至開始感覺到食指上有股幻覺般的刺痛了。

一陣意料之外的涼意打斷了天使的胡思亂想，Crowley朝他的食指吹了口氣，帶著奇蹟的那種。

「解決了。」惡魔看著天使如夢初醒般張開雙眼，像小羊一樣慌張地望向他，「你沒發現自己的食指被劃傷了嗎，Aziraphale？」雖然傷口不深沒有滴出血，Crowley還是嗅到了些許鐵鏽味。

「噢，我、我還以為你要──」天使的臉龐比剛剛更紅了些。

「嗯？」Crowley無辜的挑起一邊眉毛。

「沒、沒事，可能是剛剛切蘋果時不小心劃到了吧，哈哈哈…」

Crowley在Aziraphale的乾笑聲中，再次低頭檢查天使的手指，確認沒有其他傷口後，他鬆開自己握著對方的力道，「下次小心點，Angel。」

「噢，好的，謝謝你…」Aziraphale緩緩的收回自己的左手，眼神四處飄移，像是闖入獵人陷阱的羔羊，在被獵人從陷阱釋出後，還有些懷疑自己是否真的被放過了。

獵人向後躺回椅背，看著他的羔羊拿起水果叉，想轉移注意力般專注地小口吃著茶几上的蘋果。

Crowley沒錯過方才天使眼中瞬間閃過的一抹失望。

但惡魔可不想逼急了天使，畢竟Aziraphale都慌到沒發現自己劃傷手了，雖然他們倆現在無須在意什麼陣營的問題，但他們之間的相處方式還得慢慢調適。

Crowley想在不會嚇跑天使的前提下，摸索這個專屬他們倆人之間雙人舞的節奏和步伐。

所以惡魔總是會給天使選擇，因為他知道，只有天使的主動靠近，才能讓他們的舞蹈順利地跳下去。

**就像他以往對** **Aziraphale** **提出的每個恰到好處的誘惑**

不過Crowley也沒忘記，「Aziraphale你剛剛說到哪裡來著？櫻桃嗎？」他得先搞定酒心巧克力的問題。

「噢，是的。」天使吞下口中的果肉，「酒味巧克力的苦和櫻桃的清香，簡直絕配。」

「那我去買些來嚐嚐吧？」惡魔挺起上身伸手拿取盤子上的另一把水果叉，忽略Aziraphale縮了下的身體，「要順便幫你帶個幾盒嗎？當作是你推薦我美食的答禮？」

「那會是我的榮幸。」天使眨了眨眼，等Crowley拿走一瓣蘋果後才再次抬起手中的叉子。

「也許…」Aziraphale的眼神四處飄移，語氣裡帶著些許的緊張，「也許下次你來的時候，我把剩下的那幾顆蘋果做成焦糖蘋果派，那些酒心巧克力就當作飯後甜點？」

「聽起來還行。」噢，可愛的小羔羊在對獵人示好呢。

雖然在Crowley的認知中，焦糖蘋果派也是甜點，人類不會把甜點當主餐然後再來一份別的甜點，但他們兩個是超自然靈體，管他的呢。

只要是天使做的東西，就算要惡魔照三餐吃甜點，他也名副其實的“甘之如飴”。

「噢，我這裡還有幾瓶上等的波特酒，搭配蘋果派一定會非常完美。」Aziraphale的臉色亮了起來。

「恩，」Crowley就著天使的笑容咬下水果叉上的蘋果片，「你說的對，蘋果確實是還蠻甜的。」

「那…」Aziraphale眨了眨眼，握住自己方才被惡魔擒住的左手，「…那我再去切幾顆來？」

「不必，你吃完盤子裡剩下的吧，我只是嚐嚐而已。」Crowley放下手中的水果叉，惡魔可不樂見天使再次弄傷自己，「你還有其他款推薦的酒心巧克力嗎？」

「噢有的，讓我想想…」Aziraphale摸了摸已經沒有傷口的食指，他又感覺到那股幻覺般的刺痛，就在剛剛Crowley咬下蘋果的時候。

彷彿惡魔是咬在他的食指上。

他還是別問Crowley自己的白色手帕去哪裡了吧，天使心想。

※

Crowley一邊聽Aziraphale發表美食心得，一邊看著天使慢慢把盤上的蘋果吃完，他的購物車裡已經有六款酒心巧克力了。

Aziraphale建議惡魔回家早點休息，畢竟Crowley已經在外奔波一整天了。

Crowley當然沒忽略天使那心虛的笑容，但他仍順著Aziraphale的提議，與天使道別後坐進賓利的駕駛座，隔著車窗望著從書店櫥窗透出的暖黃色柔光。

_『慢慢來吧。』_

至少今天Aziraphale沒有選擇用奇蹟將自己或者是將他變不見，惡魔欣慰地想。

保養得宜的老賓利發動後，駛出老舊書店所在的街角。

** _他們有的是時間_**

※END

**Author's Note:**

> 至於某惡魔回到公寓後，馬上拿出一瓶酒、掏出口袋裡的手帕，發揮他的實驗精神又是另外一回事了，哈哈哈～
> 
> 一些碎碎念：  
第一次產生這種強烈的慾望想把腦中浮現的畫面寫下來，斷斷續續寫了幾天，最後在外面刮著颱風的今天把它完成了。  
總之，這是我人生中第一次嘗試寫作文和報告以外的長篇文章，可能有些BUG和不通順的地方，歡迎幫我抓抓蟲～  
感謝閱讀到這邊的你。


End file.
